Suicide Bluffs
The Suicide Bluffs are a location in the God of War series. They are a series of cliffs and bluffs that overlook the Aegean Sea on the outskirts of the city of Athens. A Portal to Olympus is on the top cliff, and a bridge that is actually a giant sword, linking the lower part of the cliffs to Athens itself. The bluffs are appropriately named, because they are where Kratos attempts to end his life twice during the series. In the God of War series God of War: Chains of Olympus At the very end of God of War: Chains of Olympus, after falling from the sun chariot of the fire horses, Kratos is seen lying on a cliff as Athena and Helios take back their weapons from him, being The Gauntlet of Zeus and Sun Shield respectively. During the events in God of War, it becomes clear Athena and Helios were on the same cliff where Kratos later attempted to commit suicide, thus foreshadowing the events that were to take place in the future. God of War God of War ends with Kratos standing atop the Suicide Bluffs. Narrated by Gaia through use of flashbacks, it is revealed Kratos was driven to despair by the realization that the gods refused to rid him of the horrible nightmares and memories of his past. Believing that there was no hope left for him, Kratos leapt from the Bluffs, only for Athena to save him, promising him the throne of the fallen Ares and the position of God of War as a reward for his service to the gods. God of War: Ghost of Sparta The Suicide Bluffs are the stage for the last battle of God of War: Ghost of Sparta, where Thanatos falls to the combined might of Kratos and Deimos. Unfortunately, Deimos was killed by Thanatos before he could witness Kratos' victory. With Deimos in his arms, Kratos ascends to the top of the bluffs, where the Grave Digger laid him to rest in one of three graves near the Portal to Olympus. After paying his last respects, Kratos again found himself at the edge of the highest cliff of the Bluffs. After gazing down at the sea, he briefly put one foot over the edge before changing his mind. Athena then comes out from the portal, congratulating Kratos for leaving his mortality at last. She was about to relieve him of the nightmares of his past, only for Kratos to deny her offer. Despite having resolved his past, Kratos was still infuriated at the gods for using him. As he walked through the portal, the Spartan promises Athena that the gods would pay for everything they had done to him. During a post-credits scene, the Grave Digger is seen with Callisto's corpse, ready to be buried in the far left grave, only for the Grave Digger to kneel over Callisto's body, saying "Now...only one remains." God of War II When Kratos battles Atropos on The Blade of the Gods, the Suicide bluffs are seen above where the fight takes place. God of War III At the end of God of War III, Kratos found himself re-enacting his fall from the Suicide Bluffs during his quest through his own psyche. After his recovery and defeat of Zeus, Kratos was pressured by Athena to return her power, but Kratos instead killed himself with the Blade of Olympus, releasing Hope to mankind. Angered by his decision, Athena removed the Blade from Kratos' abdomen and left him to die on the spot. This ironically contradicts her previous actions, as she had once saved Kratos from death. A post-credits scene showed Kratos' body had disappeared, with a trail of blood leading to the ocean. Related Pages *Athens *Path of Solitude *Blade of the Gods *Portal to Olympus *Mount Olympus Category:Locations Category:God of War Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection de:Selbstmord-Klippen